Heart assist devices are vital instruments for patients who have contracting hearth muscle problems and who have not responded positively for drug treatments.
The technical problems we have encountered and mentioned in the application for a national patent numbered TR2012/00951 which we presented as a result of our technical studies in this field, and in the application for a international patent numbered PCT/TR 2012/00055 in the framework of the Patent Cooperation Agreement are;
First; the natural magnets and electromagnets, used for magnetic field in order to run the rotor contactless, are significant metal load for the body.
Second; the problems caused by the design of the motor to be faced in the fixation and running of the device without compressing the other blood vessels and organs in the surrounding area have been predicted.
Third; it is vital to regulate the blood flow into the motor, and to prevent turbulence that may occur during the output so as not to affect the shaped elements of the blood.
Fourth; both the aorta and pulmonary artery are curved as an anatomic property, and blood flows in these curved arteries. The present heart assist devices are not sufficient for either to maintain this natural blood flow or help the heart surgeon to install the device.
Fifth; it is essential to ward off the heat increase that may occur as the motor runs from the heart in order to provide healthy results.